Drunken Confessions ((One-Shot))
by xXxLi7MissRusherxXx
Summary: When James, who is completely intoxicated, ends up at his best friends', Lilly ,apartment.. His drunken state makes him realize how he really does feel about her and her current relationship.. And it starts a chain reaction... **James/OC** ((One-Shot))


_**Hey guys! I hope you all like, and here is 'Druken Confessions' :)...**_

_**~~ Lillian's P.O.V ~~**_

_My eyes begin to open slowly as I feel my phone vibrate underneath me.. The intense vibration jolts my whole, tired body, causing me to awake... I rub the drowsiness out of my eyes as I turn over, grab the device from under my pillow, and turn it on the home screen.. It's at first blurry but it clears up after a few seconds... __**'Hia, Lian, cousming to yoaur plasfce'**__...What?.. I try and look more at the message.., and then who it was sent from.. James?... Why is he texting me at 4 in the morning?... I give my phone a confused look, and after about 10 seconds, I can hear loud knocks on my front door, along with a loud 'DING DONG!', and not like a door bell,...but like an actual voice.. Which I can somehow recongize.. I get out of bed, and the closer and closer I get to the front door, the more and more the knocks become louder and louder.. I grab my bat beside the door just in case, as I peek through the peephole, but I just sigh as I see James' face nice and clear._

_"LILLLY! HEEEYYY!", his voice is loud and slurred as he tries to see me through the little hole in the door.. I place the steel object back on the ground as I unlock the wooden surface, giving him a slight glare as I look at my watch._

_"Dude, it's 4:15 am! Why the fuck are you~", before I can continue he just stumbles in my apartment with a huge smile on his face and a dazed look in his eyes._

_"What uppp?", he gives off a weird laugh as he collaspes on my couch, after stumbling to go over to it. I stroll over to him slowly as I cross my arms, rasing my brow closer I get to him._

_"Earth to Diamond, why are you here?", another laugh is heard as he glances over at me with his glossy eyes._

_"B-B-Because I-I-I reallllyyyy w-w-wanted to seee you! A-A-Are you happy I'm heeerrre?"_

_Again, I give him an eyebrow raise._

_"Are.. are you drunk?"_

_I somehow didn't smell it sooner, but he reeks of alcohol, and the stinch is overwhleming._

_"A little. Heheehe!"_

_I roll my eyes and reach over to feel his forehead._

_"Man, you're hot!"_

_"Ooo, is that a compliment?", I blush as he gives me a small wink._

_"Not, that way! How the hell did you even get here?"_

_"Cab...A cabbie! A cab-be-de-cab~"_

_"Okay, I get it..", I sigh as I go into the kitchen to get a water bottle, and as soon as I turn around and take a sip, I nearly do a massive spit-take, as I see him taking off his shirt..His upper body is sweaty, with his abs glistening in the low light...I bite down on my lower lip as I look on with widen eyes...Fuck..._

_"Like what you see?", his voice is suddenly flirtatious, and I shake any disgusting thought in my mind. He caught me staring.. Great..._

_"No!...C-Come on, I'll take you to the guest room..."_

_I grab onto his hand, and we steadly walk to my guest room down the hall, and across from my bedroom.. I open the door, and guide him until we reach the bed and I sit him down.. After placing the covers over his body, I begin to leave..., but his voice comes out quietly through the dark._

_"C-Can.. you.. stay with me?", the once flirtatious voice turns light and timid, and I glance over at him trying to find his figure._

_"Um,...sure...", I hesitate at first, but I give in, walking back to the bed beside the intoxiciated James._

_"L-Lay down with meee."...Again, I hesitate, but I do as he tells me and get under the covers right by him... It's silent at first, neither of us talking to the other for what seems like hours..., but I can tell that he's still awake..., and I have a feeling he knows I am too... It's awkward and weird until he says something._

_"...Why do you like Ricky?...", his voice suddenly fills the once quiet room and I look at him slightly dazed at the question._

_"...Why did you get drunk?..", I change the subject.., and he answers almost instantly._

_"Cause I was sad..", I almost question him again, but he answers..."You like Ricky more than me... A-And you would rather hang o-out with him.. t-than me...I hate h-him! H-He hurt you! A-And you s-still love him w-when you should l-l-love me!"_

_I get sorta lost in all the information he shouted at me, and I turn on the side light to get a clear view of his face.. He looks hurt, confused, and angry all at once... And I'm lost for words..._

_"I want you sooo bad... But you don't want meee..."_

_"James, no you don't.", I try and be reasonable. The dude is drunk and he's not thinking striaght, but the passion in his eyes make me question myself._

_"Yeees, I doo.. I wannnt yoou. I f-felt like shit all n-night, because you weren't theree.."_

_"No.."_

_"Yeeahh, why doon't you belieevvee me? I needd yoouuu."_

_He sits up beside me, looking into my eyes with his glossy, hazel ones... He wraps his arms around my torso.._

_"James, s-s-stop.."_

_"I-I don't want to...I-I-I love you.."_

_I feel a light tear escape my eye as I finally see everything... I did this to him... I made him turn to alcohol for comfort...I made him do this.. The pain of what I've unknowingly done sinks in as my eyes get blurry with tears.._

_"I-I'm so sorry, James.."_

_"It's okay... You're here now.. In my arms,..just like I wanted you to be..."_

_I lay down in his lap, as my tears flow due to my pain and he holds me tightly... And after awhile.. I hear him singing gently..._

_**Oh, no did I get too close?**_

_**Oh, did I almost see, what's really on the inside?**_

_**All your insecuritites**_

_**All the dirty laundry**_

_**Never made me blink one time**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally **_

_**I will love you, unconditionally...**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you.., unconditionally...**_

_**So come just as you are to me**_

_**Don't need apologizes**_

_**Know that you are all worthy**_

_**I'll take your bad days with your good**_

_**Walk through the storm I would**_

_**I do it all because I love you... I love you**_

_**Unconditional, unconditionally**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**Let go and just be free**_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_He ends it there, and I look into space.. I love the song because it relates to me.. I'm extremely insecure about everything.. My mom passed away when I was young, and she was the only one that helped me through my dyselxia and depression.. My father was never in the picture, so when she died, I was lost, and had to live with my grandparents... Along with that, the abuse that I endure with my current boyfriend leaves me confused.. But with the 'love' I've gotten from him, I've never left... But...I finally feel something... I finally feel what I think I'm suppose to... I sit up and touch the scar along my jawline from my last beating from Ricky... Trying to fight back to tears that want to come forth at the thought..._

_"You are s-so beautiful...You deserve more..."_

_Ricky has never called me 'beautiful'..only 'ugly', 'patheic', and 'a shank'.. Just the thought makes me cringe.. James' other hand goes over the one on my face, and before I know it, I close my eyes as he kisses me... I kiss him back as passionately as he does to me.. The sensation of it feels is so new. Sure, yeah. Ricky has kissed me multiple times.., but it was nothing like this.. It was nothing meaningful.. It was nothing like love... Even in James' drunken state, he doesn't push it and our lips go in sync, as if it's the easiest thing in the world... The alcohol in his breath makes my head spin and I surprisingly love it... He deepens the already heartfelt make-out session as he pulls me closer to him.. Us..,chest to chest.. Heart to heart... Soul to soul... After what seems to hours, we part away to catch out breaths.. Air finally reaching our lungs.. I comb my fingers through his hair lovingly...As he stares deep in my eyes...Chocolate brown with a hazel-green... I slowly remove my tank-top with my heart beating loudly as I do so.. We both look down and I'm sadden when James frowns at my bruises and scars...from guess who?_

_"That a-asshole... I can't believe he did this to y-you...", he gently rubs the bruise on my ribs, and it stings under his touch.. After showing discomfort he stops, and looks up at me._

_"S-Sorry."_

_"It's fine... You're caring."_

_I place my hand lightly on his face, stroking his jaw caringly, as I gaze into his eyes before I peck him on the lips, closing my eyes, savoring the feeling..., even in his intoxicated phase, he's extremely more caring, loving, and affectionate than Ricky.. I feel his hands sink up my back, and his fingers lightly graze my bra hook.. The touch making a shiver run up my spine.._

_"Y-You mind?"_

_"...U-Um...", I mumble my response as he lays me down.. I blush as I feel my insecurities coming to light, and I try and cover up as he accidently unhooks the clothing and it falls down my frame.. My hands wrap around my chest and I'm laying there turning red like a cherry._

_"Y-You don't have to hide from me... You're g-gorgerous.."_

_He looks me assuring in the eyes, assuring my trust, before he reaches for my arms and moves them... My whole body tenses but a realx as he kisses me again..._

_"Like I said.. You're beautiful.."_

_Again, his peck on my lips leaves me shaking in my spot, and when I reopen my eyes I look him passionatly in the hues of hazel-green..._

_"I want you..."_

_His eyes widen._

_"L-Lilly~"_

_"James,.. I need you, now.. I want you to be my first..."_

_"...Same here..", I give him a light-hearted smirk as I suddenly turn us over so I'm on top.. He gives me a look of 'Hm, impressive.'.._

_"Well, then...__**Fuck me..**__", my voice drips with lust as I declare my order.., and I bite my lower lip as he gives me a lustful gaze.._

_"As you wisshh..."_

_***~*~* The Next Morning, James' P.O.V *~*~***_

_A harsh, low light makes my head hurt as I try and open my tried eyes.. A pool of sweat is underneath my body, and I feel like total~ Wait! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! I burst up from my spot, regreting it right afterwards as I hold my aching head.. Okay, no fast movements.. Got it.. I look down my form as I feel a draft, and to top that I'm in a mysterious room, I'm also naked... That's just the cherry on the top!.. Man, I really screwed up last night... And a fucking hangover doesn't help me..., but I was just so depressed~..The smell of food wakes up my senses and I look around for clothing... Once I get my boxers and jeans on (that were discarded on the ground carelessly), I wonder the place.. Until I walk into the living room and kitchen area.. _

_"Well, it's about time you woke up..."_

_That voice, that familiar voice makes me become wide awake.. My eyes traveling up the long, tone legs.. to the big shirt, and then to the brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, and light tan skin tone.. L-Lilly! Her dimples show as she smirks at me with a smug look... Some of the dots begin to connect together, but most of them are still mysterious..._

_"W-What the fuck happened last night..?"_

_I don't really pay attenetion to the question, but to the fact that she's wearing my jeresy that I was wearing last night.. Damn.. that's sexy... I walk slowly over to the counter, and she places a plate of food in front of me, and I don't hesitate to grab a fork and begin eating._

_"Um, let's just say you were __very __happy last night.", I nearly choke on the bacon in my mouth as I cough at the statement.. The blush on her face and the bracelet playing makes me realize __exactly__ what she's saying._

_"Wait, what?!", Ugh...Okay, no yelling or fast movements..._

_She walks around the counter, and reaches for my hand.. I just watch as she looks at my gel bracelets, then up my arms, to my mouth, and finally my eyes... The look fulled with the unknown truth..._

_"You sorta said.. some interesting things..."_

_"L-Like what?", I'm almost too afraid to ask, but I do.._

_"That I'm beautiful... Gorgerous.. That you wanted me.. That I deserve better.. And... that you love me..."_

_My heart literally stops for a few beats and I shake in my spot.. Oh no.. She knows... I quickly stand up, even though it gives me a terrible headache, and race for the door.. I can't be here anymore~_

_"James!"_

_"No, I'm pathetic! I can't stay here!"_

_She turns me around and I find it hard to gaze back at her._

_"James, it's fine~"_

_"No, it's not! You have a boyfriend! Whatever I did to you last night, I'm sorry! I'm going now~"_

_I'm stopped as her lips connect with mine suddenly, in a passionate smooch.. My eyes shut to revel in the sensation that I've longed for years.. Even for those few seconds, I'm left dazed and pleased all at once as she parts away._

_"James, I love you too.", I look at her shocked.. I've always imagined the words coming out of her mouth, but this..this is..I can't even think straight..._

_"B-But what about Ricky?"_

_"That asshole? We broke up this morning... All I want is you.. You care about me.. You actually think I'm beautiful.. You love me, for who I am... I couldn't ask for more...I just want you...I'm sorry I can't see that sooner..."_

_I look deep into her eyes with this unreal expression on my face..., but a smile appears along with hers'... I slowly lean in and reconnect our lips as I shut my eyes once more.. This time the sensation deepening as it lasts longer.. We part away again, and I have this hude, giant smile on my face as I wrap my arms around her._

_"So..., what exactly happened last night?", I question with a eyebrow raise and she gives me a flirtatious glance..._

_"Well, I can tell you... or.. I can show you..."_

_"I think I like show.."_

_She giggles lightly, before she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist... And in the back of my mind... I finally realize that the girl I've been in love with for years is finally in my arms where she's suppose to be... And I couldn't ask for more.._

_**OKAY! This is now my official first story! I erased Big Time Nemesis, but this one is here to stay! If I get like maybe 5-10 comments and possibly 40 views, I can maybe turn this one-shot into a full blown out story... You never know :)... Thanks for reading!**_

_**~~~~*Li7MissRusher*~~~~**_


End file.
